Regaining Vongola Sin
by Pineapple the Fourth
Summary: Remember how the Shimon Family used Vongola Sin to power-up their rings? Well, now the Vongola Council and Nono want Vongola Sin back. How will Tsuna get it back if he doesn't want to do it? No pairings. Takes place between Shimon and Arcobaleno arc.


**Pineapple The Fourth: Hai-Hai~ (in Lussuria's voice) This is my first fanfic, so be gentle… or not. It's okay, as long as you tell me the truth! I was inspired by many fanfics that I read and decided to make one of my own! This is just a prologue, and if you'd like for me to continue, please say so. If not, state your reasons please!**

**I'd like to thank my beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud! Not that my English is bad, but having a little help never hurt anybody. You guys should go read her KHR fics! One of them is really funny! **

**Summary: Remember how the Shimon Family used Vongola Sin to power-up their rings? Well, now the Vongola Council and Nono want Vongola Sin back. How will Tsuna get it back if he doesn't want to do it? No pairings. Takes place between Shimon and Arcobaleno arc.**

**Pairings: NONE! NO PAIRINGS AT ALL! This is a friendship fic. If you want to search for pairings, go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! **

***Namimori Middle School rooftop***

It was lunch time. Enma and Tsuna were on the rooftop as usual, discussing random things and eating lunch..

"Hey Enma-kun, where are your Guardians today?" Tsuna asked. Enma sat in thought for a while then answered.

"Well, Adelheid is busy 'purifying' some people, Shittopi-chan said she would be chasing an U.M.A., Kaoru is with the Baseball club, Aoba's "sparring" with the Boxing club, Rauji is playing with Lambo, and Julie is the one being 'purified' by Adelheid…" Enma trailed off. "And where are yours?" he asked.

"Umm… Hibari is in his office, doing what he usually does (AN: I know! Biting people to death!), Gokudera told me he was being chased by an U.M.A., Yamamoto is with the Baseball club, Onii-san is busy sparring with other members of the Boxing club, Lambo's ordering Rauji around, and Mukuro and Chrome are both over in Kokuyo Land." Tsuna replied. Enma nodded in understand as they slipped into a comforting silence, though once in a while, there was a clacking of chopsticks or soft crunching from the food.

"So…has any news come from anyone?" Enma asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, there was this one letter from Grandpa," Tsuna replied thoughtfully.

"Who's Grandpa?" Enma asked.

"Oh! I haven't told you that I call Vongola Nono 'Grandpa'!" Tsuna exclaimed. Enma smiled slightly.

"That's kind of you, considering everyone else calls him Boss or Vongola Nono," he stated. "Anyway, what did that letter say?"

"Well, it said…" Tsuna started to say, but then went into a flashback-type state.

***Flashback* (about 1 day)**

"Dame-Tsuna, there's a letter for you from Vongola Nono," Reborn stated bluntly. He jumped and kicked Tsuna in the head.

"HIEEEE! Reborn! Why'd you do that?" Tsuna whined, rubbing his head.

The letter floated down from Reborn's hand and landed right before Tsuna. He picked the letter up and began opening it. Once he had opened the letter, the Dying Will signature lit up, Reborn began translating the Italian words on the paper.

_To the Vongola Decimo,_

_ Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun! It hasn't been a long time since I saw you last, but I felt the need to write to my adorable grandson! I hope you are doing well and are becoming much stronger. I'm afraid that I have some terrible news for you and your new friend Kozato Enma. The Vongola Council has decided that the Vongola Sin needs to be restored to the Vongola for future generations. I'm afraid to say that you will need to obtain Shimon Decimo's blood, one way or another. The council has also set a time limit of one week. I am terribly sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I cannot change their minds and the whole family agrees. Vongola Sin needs to be within the family to be passed down to the generations to come. Please do this quickly, or we shall have disloyal members within the family because the Vongola Decimo refused to obtain an item that was the symbol of the Boss. Again, I am deeply sorry for asking this of you and your friends, but we need the Sin to be re-obtained. _

_ With great remorse,_

_ Vongola Nono _

After Tsuna read the letter (more like Reborn read the letter while Tsuna listened), his mind started to spin. "Sin, Enma, blood, obtain?" he thought furiously.

"W-wait, Reborn. Do I really need to get Enma's blood?" Tsuna asked, still hoping that this was all a prank.

"Of course you need to get it, Dame-Tsuna. Are you questioning my translation abilities?" Reborn calmly asked, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Tsuna. Internally, Reborn was slightly surprised that the Vongola wanted Sin back.

"HIIIEEE! Don't shoot, don't shoot! And I don't want to hurt Enma, or any of the other Shimon Family members!" Tsuna cried, horrified at the thought of putting the Shimon through any more pain. And death. We can never forget death (Tsuna's death by Reborn's hand).

"A good boss does what is best for the family," Reborn stated plainly, lowering the gun.

"I said that I don't want to be Boss!" Tsuna shouted.

"Come again, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn lifted the gun and pointed it at Tsuna again. "Get started on getting the blood," Reborn continued. He then walked out of the room, off to somewhere. (AN: To plot…)

"I really don't want to do this!" Tsuna exclaimed, and inside he was truly conflicted. Enma was one of his friends, and he didn't want to cause any more pain to him. But it was a request from the entire Family, and even Reborn said that he had to do it. He was truly conflicted.

"I don't know what to do!" Tsuna wailed.

***Flashback end***

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Enma asked worriedly. Tsuna blinked and nervously laughed.

"O-oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some things," Tsuna fumbled. Enma eyed him with slight suspicion and a lot of worry.

"What thi-" Enma started but was interrupted by the bell.

***Bell rang. End of lunch break***

"Let's go back to class Enma-kun." Tsuna said, changing the subject.

"Okay then…" Enma wanted to ask about the letter and why Tsuna was acting so odd.

"_I guess that'll just have to wait until later_," Enma thought.

Little did they know that a certain Arcobaleno was watching from a distance.

"Well Dame-Tsuna, it's time to force you to get the blood, one way or another," Reborn smirked, cosplaying as a ninja.

**Chapter end.**

**AN: I know it seems a little dark now, but I promise I will add more humor if you want to me to continue. The next chapter is still on the writing board, so if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to read, and contemplate them. Please review!**


End file.
